Ten Nights at Buck's 6:Revenge
Ten Nights at Buck's 6 '''is a horror game released by Storycorp,it was released on 10/31/20. Story 15 years after Celina's Funtime Palace closes down,the Buckbunny franchise has come to an end,but the animatronic's are still restless...and they came after you..the creator of all of the animatronic's...you,now stuck in the very factory they were made in,have to survive against your creations,can you survive ten more nights with Buck? Prototype Buck Prototype Buck returns in this game as the main antagonist,he share's Buck's appearance but with sharp teeth and rips all over his body,he also has nightmare animatronic like fingers,back in TNAB 3,he was missing his entire lower body,and most of the suit on his right arm,now he is a little more damaged,his lower body has been reattached,his right arm is bare endoskeleton,he like the other prototypes have sharp teeth,he is active on Night 2 and onward's,when he gets into the office,the player must use the gas lever to rid of him,failure will result in death,his jumpscare includes him biting down on the player's head. Prototype Noah Prototype Noah returns in this game,he is a humanoid animatronic wearing a blue T-shirt,a black bow tie and a fedora,he has dark blue hair and white 'skin' he has sharp teeth and some damage all over his body,like the rest of the prototypes,he has nightmare animatronic like fingers,back in TNAB 3,he was missing his entire lower body,and his left forearm and hand,which was replaced by an axe,now he is more damaged,he has his lower body back,some of the suit on his entire body is in tears,his axe is a little rusty,he is active on Night 5 and onward's,when he gets into the office,the player must use the gas lever on him,failure will result in death,his jumpscare includes him slashing the player with his axe while biting down. Prototype Anna By far,Prototype Anna is the most damaged counterpart of Anna,but not as much,as she is the least damaged,she looks like her original counterpart,but slightly damaged,she wears Anna's signature waitress outfit,her eye color is blue,and she has white 'skin' like the other prototypes,she has sharp teeth and claws,she is active on Night 1 and onward's,she is the least aggressive character,when she enters the office,the player use the gas lever on her,failure will result in death,her jumpscare includes her roaring at the player,she is possessed by Suki Smith after the events of TNAB 3. Prototype Bailey Prototype Bailey is a new character introduced in this game,being one of the Prototypes,she looks like her modern counterpart,only damaged,and having sharp teeth and claws,she is active on Night 2 and onward's,she must be fended off with the gas lever,her jumpscare includes her roaring at the player,she is possessed by Karl Fritz after the events of TNAB 4. Buster Buster is EVEN more worse,he retains his TNAB 5 appearance,but now,he is more damaged,he is more tattered and ripped,but is still intact,he is active on Night 3 and onward's,he must be fended off with the gas lever,his jumpscare includes him roaring at the player. Forgotten Souji '''TBA Forgotten Celina TBA Forgotten Liori TBA Malaware Buck Buck has gotten EVEN worse,previously,he was missing the suit on his left hand,part of his right leg,his chest suit torn in places,and his left eye an endoskeleton eye,now he has more damage,his left forearm is now endoskeleton,more of the suit on his right leg has been removed,and one of his kneecaps are gone,his fedora and bow tie are torn,he is active on Night 2 and onward's,he is fended off with the flashlight,his jumpscare includes him biting the player. Malaware Noah TBA Malaware Anna TBA Malaware Bailey TBA Malaware Reborn TBA Damaged J.Noah TBA Damaged J.Buster TBA Damaged J.Bailey TBA Damaged Noahie TBA Damaged J.Buck TBA Damaged J.Anna TBA Damaged J.Felix TBA Burnt Felix TBA Decimated Barry TBA Damaged 1215 TBA Damaged 5021 TBA Damaged 4012 TBA Prototype Buster Prototype Buster,by far,is the least withered prototype,he is missing part of his right ear and the suit on his right forearm,right shin,and right foot,he shares Buster's appearance,but with sharp teeth,he is active on Night 3 and onward's,when he gets into the office,the player must use the gas lever,if not,death will occur,his jumpscare includes him grabbing the player while roaring. Endo P "Skull Crusher." TBACategory:Games